1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tools used in the plumbing trade, and more particularly to a powered adjustable pipe wrench for use with threaded pipe and threaded pipefittings.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current practice of attaching, tightening, loosening, and removing threaded pipe components to one another is a manual process, with two pipe wrenches normally being employed. One pipe wrench is adjusted and attached to grip the threaded first component, e.g., a pipe fitting, etc., and rotate the component in the desired direction. The second pipe wrench is adjusted and attached to grip the second component (pipe or fitting, etc.) to rotate the second component in the opposite direction, or to hold the pipe while the first wrench is used to rotate the first component, in order to thread or unthread the two components to or from one another. This process is normally performed by a person manually pushing and pulling the handles of the pipe wrenches together to compensate for torque. When a suitable fixed object is available in close proximity to the work being performed, the handle of one pipe wrench may be braced against the fixed object while the second pipe wrench handle is rotated toward or away from the first pipe wrench to perform the desired threading or unthreading of the two pipe components.
This operation often requires the exertion of significant human physical force for proper performance, and may result in injury to the person performing this function, as well as injury to helpers or bystanders. This is all the more so when this process is performed while the worker is standing on a ladder, scaffold or lift, and the pipe assembly is overhead. This operation may also be performed while standing on the ground employing clamping tables or threading machines to clamp or hold either the pipe or the pipe fitting, and the mating pipe or fitting is gripped with a pipe wrench. Working on the ground using clamping tables or the like does marginally reduce the physical exertion as well as the risk of personal injury. However, the majority of the plumbing work involving the threading and unthreading of pipes and pipe fittings has to be done overhead while working in the air on a platform or the like.
The practice of using pipe wrenches for the threading, unthreading, tightening and loosening of threaded pipe and threaded pipe fittings has existed from the inception of threaded pipe and threaded pipe fittings, with virtually no change to pipe wrench design, other than the introduction of self-adjusting pipe wrenches. Despite substantial awareness of worker safety, as well as increased legislation in this field, no powered tool has yet been developed specifically for this potentially unsafe, physically strenuous, everyday process wherein two pipe components must be rotated relative to one another. Numerous electric, pneumatic and hydraulic power tools, including nut setters, air wrenches, electric screwdrivers, electric drills, impact wrenches, riveters, threading tools, etc., are currently available for practically every traditionally manual operation. All these power tools significantly improve worker safety, productivity and mobility, in addition to drastically reducing worker fatigue.
Thus, a powered adjustable pipe wrench solving the aforementioned problems is desired.